This invention relates to a polyolefin containing resin composition, as well as a sheet and a container that are made of said resin composition and that have an oxygen barrier property. This invention also relates to a process for producing such a sheet and container having an oxygen barrier property.
Polyolefins are thermoplastic and can be shaped by various techniques including melt extrusion, injection molding and blow molding. In addition, polyolefins are inexpensive. Because of these advantages, polyolefins are extensively used as materials for packaging films and sheets, as well as in the manufacture of bottles and other containers.
A major disadvantage of polyolefins is their high oxygen permeability, so in order to package foods and other materials that dislike oxygen, they have to be used in lamination with other resins that are expensive and that have an oxygen barrier property, as exemplified by ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers and polyvinylidene chloride.